Corrupted Essance
by Enthiral Kitsune
Summary: During the year 2020, a panther humaniod named Thomas trys to solve the mystery of the Beijing Olympic Bombing with his wife that turns out to be a race for time before the word turns into a horrible armageddon caused by the words corruption.


**Chapter 1**

The day is nice and warm. The air is fresh and the wind blows gently as the day progresses. Thomas is a humanoid panther that lives in a house in the serene, hill covered country side. He lives with his sister Trisha and his father Normand. Trisha and their father are like Thomas. The days always go fast and the peaceful tranquity of the trees and grass blowing in the afternoon winds. But their mother died, but the reason they haven't figured out yet. Thomas and Trisha's father hasn't been the same since their mother died and they now requiem for her death every day. Today, Thomas drove to town. When he found a parking spot in town, he then got out and did some walking to see what's new. The town was quiet and cars passed. People walked by minding their business and the air was somewhat thick with the smell of dust from the passing hover cars on the road. The buildings were not as high as some of the major cities but they stretched a few feet into the air. He eventually came across his sister's laundry-mat that she owns in town. He decides to go in and say hi since it is her shift. When he steps in he could the movement of a leg coming toward his head. He grabs the ankle of his sister's foot and then let's go of her ankle.

Thomas says," Well isn't that a nice welcome and nice try but no dice."

Trisha replies teasingly," Does big bro have a humbug up his butt?"

She giggles as she walked behind the counter in the right part of the room. She stares at him knowing he will make a snappy come back.

Thomas shrugs and says," I don't know, maybe I do. Do you?"

She smiles as he says that soo seriously. She then reaches over the counter and gives him a hug.

She says with a smile," You wish Thomas."

He just chuckles when she says that and he put his arm her and gave her a hug in return. As they were talking the washer and drying machines were silent. He then frowned as he began to think again. He then head for the door. Trisha looks to wonder why Thomas is like that. Her smile also fades and she gets back to work. Thomas walks by an electronics store and one of the TVs that had the 2020 Beijing Olympic Games showing. The display was stunning like they always 

do. It was the part with the calligraphy. The performers were flawless. Then a mysterious explosion happens and the camera then stops recording. When the view came back the whole place was in ruins and some of the people see on camera seemed to lay dead in the rubble. Thomas's eyes widened seeing that sight on TV. It put a nameless fear into his heart that he couldn't shake. The TV then broke to the news. The Breaking News of the Beijing bombing was reported and the footage then is shown by a helicopter that happen to be near when the bombing happened.

The news reporter said," This is the scene of what happen a few minutes ago. The Chinese investigation crew is on the scene trying to figure out who caused that explosion. We now got a report that the presidents of Beijing, Zow Horgochi and the president of the US, George Beth Goldman have survived the bombing with their lives. The president of France, Pierre Vochwan is in critical condition and is being sent to a hospital. There are no more reports so far. We will keep you updated after this."

Thomas couldn't believe 2 out of the 3 presidents survived without injury. He then walked to his car and got in. He drove to the house and when he gets to the door of house. He notices a note on the door. It read:

Dear Thomas and Trisha,

I wish I wasn't going to leave but I need to aid in the president's return home. You and your sister know how to do things around here. I'm leaving this house to you. Don't do anything that will get you in danger and be safe. Don't worry about me I will be fine. I should return by tomorrow night. Thomas, you're the man of the house now. Make me proud my son.

Love,

Normand Sowine,

Your Father

As he read that he entered the house and put on the TV to the news. He hoped he could hear more about the Beijing bombing.

Later that night Trisha comes home and finds Thomas on the couch watching TV. Trisha unloads some groceries she bought before coming home. After she did so, she sat next him and watched TV.

Trisha said," So you heard the news about the Olympic bombing too, huh."

Thomas replied with sadness," Yes. Yes, I did. You must of too. It just doesn't make sense. Why would anyone attack a peaceful event such as the Olympics?"

Trisha said," Well, this world is screwed up and corrupt. We need to accept that because there is no one that stops this but god himself."

Thomas replies," I guess. There is no point to dwell on this. We should both get rest."

Thomas and Trisha get ready for bed and as they do Trisha sees the note left by their father. She sat on her bed and read it. She knew her brother is asleep so she just went to bed. The night was silent and the frogs and insects making their symphony. It was the peace before the storm of the next day.

2 Page


End file.
